Let Gold and Silver Fall All Over Me
by pandorabox82
Summary: The Second in my retelling series, this time dealing with the Brothers Grimm version of Cinderella, which I have always prefered. This is a Minervs/Severus paring!


Let Gold and Silver Fall All Over Me

By: pandorabox82

AKA: Steph

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am not anywhere near JKR's writing style because I am not her. I just happen to be borrowing her characters for a little bit so I can get this story out of me. Don't sue, because I am a typical college student, and have nothing. 

A/N: This is the second in my retelling fairytales series. This one deals with the Grimm Brothers version of Cinderella, which I have always preferred to the Disney version. I envisioned something very different than what came out (Damn plot bunnies! Stealing the story!) but I am very pleased with the result, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Minerva listened dully as Albus made his announcement to the thirty or so students who had stayed behind for the Christmas break.

"This year, we shall be having a series of masked balls during the break. The first will be held Christmas night, the second on New Years Eve, and the third held on Epiphany. These shall be formal events, and shall require appropriate attire. This is ball gowns for the ladies, and tails for the men. Professor Snape and I are more than willing to give ideas to the men, while I'm sure Professors Trelawney and McGonagall can help out you ladies."

This got Minerva's attention, and she shot Albus a look that said, "Oh, no I'm not!" But he ignored this and continued on with his speech. It was a minor trifle, and soon Minerva was lost in thought. 'A ball, well not just one, here at Hogwarts. Should I even attend? What would I wear?'

She was jostled out of these thoughts when Ginny and Hermione began asking her questions on what to wear. Giving a small sigh, she ushered them to her sitting room, where they took seats on the settee. On the table before them was a small tree, and in it rested a small dove.

"Professor McGonagall, where'd you get this beautiful tree from?" Hermione asked.

"From my father. It's to remind me of my mother," was the reply.

"Why, did she die?"

"Yes, when I was small. I never got on well with my father, and blamed him for her death. He gave me that tree when he remarried, shortly before I entered Hogwarts. I haven't seen him since then. Now, you're here for costume ideas, not to hear me go on about my home life.

"For you, Ginny, I see emerald green, sapphire blue, and royal purple. These should go well with your hair. Do you have three hairpins on you?" Nodding, Ginny handed over the requested pins and gasped in awe when they became gowns in the magnificent colors Minerva had said. "They didn't make me the Transfiguration Professor for nothing. Now, go and try on the green one while I get Hermione squared away. Use my bedroom to change." Ginny ran off, clutching the green silk dress to her chest. "Now, for you, my dear, it is a little harder. How about an amber, a lilac, and a sky blue. Do you have three hairpins?" Hermione nodded and handed them over, only to see them transformed into gorgeous dresses before her eyes. "Use my bathroom to change into the amber one, my dear."

Both girls emerged a short while later, looking very chic in their dresses.

"Professor McGonagall, they're lovely! How can we ever repay you?" Hermione asked.

"Go to the balls and have a good time. That shall be repayment enough for me."

"Why, aren't you going?" asked Ginny.

"Me? I have nothing to wear, and I can't dance well. Now, run along girls - take your dresses with you. I'll help you get ready tomorrow night, for the first ball."

The two girls walked out of her sitting room, chattering about who they were going to dance with. Minerva sat on the settee, in front of the tree. "How I want to go to the balls, but no one sees me as a fun-loving person. I've always been so straight-laced, so serious, that for them to see me having fun might cause them to have a heart attack. Mother, I wish you were here to guide me." She buried her face in her hands and wept. Falling asleep on her settee, she dreamed of her mother and of words to say to the little tree.

The next day, excitement filled the air. Time passed quickly, and soon Hermione and Ginny were knocking on her door. Ginny had brought the green silk, while Hermione had brought the lilac satin. Minerva transfigured their shoes into dainty slippers, and helped the girls into their dresses. She fixed Hermione's hair into an elegant French braid with little wisps of hair spiraling down. Ginny's was put up into a soft bun, which highlighted her cheekbones, making her look years older.

When both girls were finished, Minerva pulled out her jewel case. Taking out two strands of pearls, she handed one to each girl. They accepted the necklaces and put them on. They then hugged their professor who'd helped them out so much, and went down to the Great Hall, where the ball was to be held.

Minerva stood beside her tree and spoke the words she'd heard in her dream: "Shake and wobble, little tree! Let gold and silver fall all over me." Suddenly, two doves flew in her window carrying a magnificent gown of gold and silver, slippers embroidered with silver thread, and a silver necklace. She hurriedly slipped the slippers on, put on the dress and necklace, and let her hair flow down her back. She pulled a few pieces back into a silver clip, but let the rest hang. She then took off her glasses, lying them on the table by the tree. Looking into a mirror, she hardly recognised herself. She exited her sitting room, and went into the Great Hall, where everyone was dancing.

Everyone, that is, except for a certain Potions Master. However, when he saw the vision in gold and silver appear in the entranceway of the Great Hall, he rose from his seat and approached the lovely woman. None recognised her as the Transfiguration Professor. Everyone passed her off as one of the women from Hogsmeade.

"Would you care to dance, milady?" he asked her.

Hand extended, Minerva blushed prettily before answering. "Yes, I'd love to dance with you." He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They moved together with a fluid grace, and all were amazed to see their Potions Master being human for once. Many of the students tried to cut in on the two, but Severus would have none of it.

"For the last time, Neville, I will not let you cut in. Go back to dancing with Lavender." Minerva gave a short trill of laughter, and Severus looked at her, trying to place where he knew her from. He shook his head a short time later, having convinced himself that he did not know her from anywhere.

They danced together well into the night, and when she wanted to leave, he wanted to escort her back to her place, so he could find out who she was. Thankfully a house elf walked by just then with a full tray of mulled cider goblets. Sticking out her foot, Minerva tripped the poor elf, who promptly spilt the cider all over the bottom of Severus' clothes. Using this distraction, Minerva slipped off to her room. Upon reaching the safety of her rooms, she slipped off the dress, slippers, and jewelry and set them beside her tree. Soon, the doves returned to take the things back from whence they came.

Pulling on her nightclothes, she then lay down in bed, thinking about how wonderful it had been to be in Severus' arms once more. Humming lightly to herself, she soon fell fast asleep.

The six days between Christmas and New Year's Eve passed quickly. All the gossip was about the mystery woman, and whether or not she'd show again. Hermione and Ginny swore that they knew her from somewhere. Severus longed for another chance to dance with her - somehow, when she'd been in his arms, everything had felt perfectly natural, almost as if he'd done this before. 'She feels like Minerva - the same weight, the same height, and yet this woman was more free than Minerva ever was.'

Soon, it was the day of the affair. Ginny and Hermione stopped by Minerva's rooms to get help with getting dressed. This time, they had chosen to wear their blue dresses. This time, Ginny's hair was done in a single plate, with a strand of pearls woven in. Hermione's hair was left down, but Minerva out star pins in it to hold it away from her face. This time, the jewels they received from Minerva were pendant necklaces - one of aquamarine for Hermione and a star sapphire one for Ginny.

When the girls had left, Minerva stood by her tree, and once more said the magic words. "Shake and wobble, little tree! Let gold and silver fall all over me." The dove in the tree cooed, and in flew two doves, carrying a dress more magnificent than the last. It was golden silk with an overlay of gold and silver lace. Her slippers looked to have been made from pure gold, and fit her feet like a glove. Carried in the beak of one of the doves was a golden rose pendant on a fine chain. Slipping into the dress, and then putting the necklace on, she noticed the rose sat perfectly in her dellecotage. She fingered the rose there for a moment before letting her hair down from its bun. Tonight, she was going to leave it down with nothing in it. Setting her glasses by the tree, she turned and left her room.

When she reached the Great Hall, a hush fell over all present. Severus had been waiting for his lady to appear, and held out his arm to her. This night, he'd really outdone himself. He was wearing a handsome tailed tuxedo of the deepest black. He'd pulled his hair back into a queue, and was wearing a top hat. She took his arm, and together they waltzed onto the dance floor.

When they began to dance, talking once more resumed on the dance floor, though all conversations revolved around the couple who was so blissfully dancing. Soon the clock had struck midnight, and a new year had begun. All the couples kissed, some with more passion than others, even the mystery woman and Severus. When he pulled away from the kiss, he looked at the woman in his arms quizically.

"Do I know you from somewhere, Miss…"

"No, I don't think so. Oh, look at the time, I really must be off." She slipped out of his arms and ran out of the Great Hall. He stared after her, unable to shake the feeling that she was his Minerva, even though he knew his Minerva had long ago sworn off love of any kind. But that kiss, it brought all the old memories flooding back…

She reached her rooms in record time, slipped off the gown, shoes, and necklace, and put on some nightclothes. That night, she cried herself to sleep, unable to believe that for one brief moment, it was like the past had never happened, that she and Severus had never argued over anything, that she could still believe in love, and believe that love was still in it's first blush.

Epiphany came upon the anxious people fast. The five days between flew by, much like the gossip being bandied about. Anyone and everyone could clearly see that Severus was in love with this woman. Even Albus, so usually in the know about all things, had no idea who this woman was. Her aura felt familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

As Minerva put the finishing touches on Ginny's hair, Hermione asked, "Do you think that the mystery woman will reveal herself tonight?"

"I hope so," Ginny replied. "She's made Snape so happy, even if he does still snark and growl at us."

"Yes, all of us deserve happiness in this peaceful time. It seems hard to believe that it's been almost six months since Voldemort was defeated." Hermione said, a wistful little smile on her face. "Oh, Professor McGonagall, do come with us to the ball this evening. You should see this woman Professor Snape is so enamoured with. She's gorgeous, with the most beautiful gowns I've ever seen. I wonder how she'll top herself tonight?"

"As I've told you before, I've nothing to wear, and I can't dance. Now, run along and have a good time, for me."

As they left the room, Hermione thought she heard her professor begin to say something, but passed it off as hearing things.

The girls had hardly left the room when Minerva uttered the now familiar phrase. "Shake and wobble little tree! Let gold and silver fall all over me." Tonight's dress was by far the most magnificent she'd ever seen. It was black velvet, encrusted with glittering diamonds. It fell off the shoulders, and flowed down to the ground. The slippers were also of black velvet and silver moons had been embroidered on them, along with little diamond stars. Her necklace was a large diamond in the shape of a star. Also there was a diamond-encrusted tiara, which Minerva set in her loose hair. Once more leaving her glasses on the table, she fairly floated out of the room. Her heart was glad, because she knew that Severus still loved her, or at least a part of her. But how could he begin to bring these two facets of herself together? Maybe it would be best if she never revealed herself to him, at least he could be happy then.

When she entered the Great Hall, all he could do was stare at the vision before him. He shakily held out his arm for her to take, and they began to dance. Everyone watched them, and all were more than a little sad, as if they knew that when the mysterious woman left, something special would be at an end.

The final song of the evening was the theme from Swan Lake. Minerva had always loved this song, for the passion it commanded the listener to feel. Severus pulled her close as they danced to the haunting refrain. As the last notes trailed off into nothing, they pulled in for a short, sweet kiss.

"Will I ever see you again?" he breathed against her lips.

"I'm always with you, Severus." Realising she'd said too much, she turned from him, and ran out of the room. But he'd been prepared for that, and quickly muttered a spell to make the floor sticky. She ran right into the stickiness, and promptly lost a dazzling shoe. Not stopping to claim it, she ran on to her rooms and stripped herself of the beautiful gown, lay down on her bed, and wept. She felt that she'd lost him, this time forever.

The next day, at lunch, Albus once again addressed those who'd stayed behind. "Severus has something he wishes to say to us all, Severus?"

"Thank you, Albus. Now, as you know, over the course of the three balls, I've fallen for a most beautiful woman. This woman is someone I know, and I have a way of finding her here. If all the ladies would form a line, fifth years and up, with the teachers at the back, I'd like to test you and find the other half of my heart."

All said women stood and formed a line. Ginny and Hermione stood towards the middle, wondering what the test could possibly be. The line moved quickly and each person received a "No" from Severus. When it came to Ginny, she finally saw she was to try on a slipper. It was too large for her foor, and when Hermione went, it was too small for hers.

Finally, the teachers began trying on the slipper. Sprout, Vector, Trelawney, none of them could wear it. Last came Minerva. She slipped off her practical work shoe and placed her foot into the slipper. It was a perfect fit. Everyone gasped as Minerva pulled the mate out from her robes and had him slip it on her foot. As he stood, he took his love in his arms and kissed her. Then, they went off together to talk. Everyone waited a few minutes for them to get to her sitting room, before crowding around the doorjamb, trying to hear what was being said.

"Minerva, why were we so foolish as to throw away our love, and deny it ever happened?"

"Severus, you know how it was. I was always self-conscious of myself. After all, eight years is a rather large age difference. But now, none of that matters. I truly, madly, deeply love you, and nothing will keep us apart ever again."

"And I truly, madly, deeply love you."

Although the students heard this exchange, they couldn't see Severus pick up his Minerva and carry her off to her bedroom. When quiet pervaded the atmosphere in the sitting room for more than five minutes, most students and teachers figured out just what was going on behind closed doors, and quickly left the pair alone to rediscover each other.

And while living in perfect happiness is hard to achieve at all times, these two lived together with a joy that ran deep under all the times they fought, cried, and made up. And for them, that was enough.

~Fin~


End file.
